Immortal Fun
by The Authorous Author
Summary: When The Parents Are Away, The Kids Will Play! When Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia leave for a certain trip, Hermes comes up with a new game. Truth or Dare! And of course, he drags everyone to come play with him.


I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddesses or the game of Truth or Dare.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Olympus. All the Gods and Goddesses were sitting in their thrones, not knowing what to do. All was calm, so the Immortals felt useless. "Do you guys want to play a game?" All heads turned to face Hermes. Athena rubbed her forehead. "Not another game of Medusa Tag." Ares nodded his head. "Or Hydra Dash." Hermes had a hurt look on his face. "Those were great games, but I invented a new one!" Everybody sighed. "It's called Truth or Dare!" He continued. "One person asks somebody else the question Truth, or Dare. If they choose truth, the one person asks the other an embarrassing question. If they pick dare, they get to tell them to do something." Dionysus shrugged his shoulders. "It can't be that bad." Hermes smiled, excited to try out his new game.

"Athena, Truth or Dare?" Athena sighed. She really did not want to play such childish games. Well, they do let her watch Jeopardy, so she'll play, just for once. "Truth."

"Is it true that Apollo walked in on you, pretending to be Aphrodite, singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'?"

Athena was going to kill Apollo. How dare he tell them what he saw? She should have made him swear on the River Styx. Clearly, Hermes and Apollo were like little girls, sharing everything together. They even had sleepovers sometimes. "Yes, it is true."She said through gritted teeth. The whole room burst into laughter.

"Apollo, Truth or Dare?" Apollo gulped. He really didn't want to pick dare, but he didn't want Athena to get the satisfaction of him being weak, and picking truth. "I pick Dare." He hated the smug look on Athena's face when he said that.

"I dare you to take off your chiton, and run around Olympus. And keep it off for the rest of the day." Apollo was horrified. He pulled of his outfit and dashed out of the room. Everybody was laughing hard at Apollo's lyre underwear. Awhile later, Apollo ran back into the room and sat back down on his throne. His face was red from embarrassment, but he also had a look of determination.

"Little Sis, Truth or Dare?" Artemis eyed his suspiciously. Being as brave as she is, she chose dare. Apollo smirked, which was never good. "I dare you to give Ares a lap dance." Artemis lunged at her brother. "I am a virgin goddess, idiot!" She ended each word with a punch. "Ow, what is it, pick on Apollo day?" He said, trying to fend off his twin, who was pinning him down. "OK, I'll give you a different dare. I dare you to give Hephaestus a lap dance." After a couple more punches, and a few groans from Apollo, Artemis got up. She sighed and walked over to Ares. He shrugged. "Sorry." When Artemis was done, Hermes and Apollo whistled. "Do you want to get hurt too, Hermes? Artemis glared at the curly haired god, who sunk back into his seat.

"Hephaestus, Truth or Dare?" Hephaestus scratched his beard, trying to think what would be the better decision. "Truth" He never really liked games. He thought they were just a waste of time, time he could be using to build something.

"If you were a girl, which god would you want to marry?" Hermes smiled and waved at him, while Apollo winked and blew kisses. Ares looked over and jeered at them. "You two are idiots if you think he'll choose you over me." Hephaestus shook his head. "I guess I'd choose Dionysus. He's much more mature than all three of you."All three of them were gloomy, while Dionysus was smirking.

"Aphrodite, Truth or Dare?" Aphrodite put down her mirror and looked up. "Dare" She fixed her hair, while Hephaestus thought of a dare. "I dare you to prank call Hades." Hermes was clapping, very proud of that dare. "Uh, Fine." She walked over to the fountain in the middle of the room. "Hey, Iris, could you put Hades on?" She tossed a drachma into the mist and waited. After a minute, Hades face appeared. "Can I be of any assistance?" He asked her carelessly. "Yeah, Dee-Dee, is Mr. Wall there?" Aphrodite asked, playing with her nails. "No, no Mr. Wall ghost." Hades said with a confused expression. "What about Mrs. Wall?" Hades knitted his eyebrows together. "No, Not her either." He had no clue what she was talking about. "What the Wall Twins, Sally and John?" Hades shook his head. "No, I have no Walls." Aphrodite put on a puzzled expression. "Then what's holding up your castle?" Hermes and Apollo burst out laughing while Hades stared at her. "Why, you little—"Aphrodite waved her hand in the mist, to intercept the connection.

"Ares, Truth or Dare?" Ares scoffed, not even bothering to think about it. "Dare." Aphrodite smiled, with an evil glint in her eyes. "I dare you to let Athena and Artemis give you a makeover, with makeup. And they get to pick out your outfit to wear for the rest of the day." Ares stared at the beautiful goddess. "Are you serious?" He asked, blinking back tears. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun." Artemis reassured him, while she and Athena were dragged him towards Aphrodite's Room. After what seemed like 1,000 millennia, Artemis and Athena finally walked back into the room, followed by Ares. He was wearing a gold laurel wreath, followed by a pretty pink peplos, with silver sandals. His face really did look like Aphrodite threw up on it. Clearly, Athena and Artemis knew nothing about makeup.

"Dionysus, Truth or Dare?" Dionysus leaned over. "Dare" Ares stroke his chin for a while before settling on a dare. "I dare mimic Aphrodite for the rest of the day, and talk in her voice. "What? That's absurd!" Aphrodite screamed, not wanting to be involved in this dare. "What? That's absurd!" Dionysus shrieked in the highest voice he could muster. "Hermes," He continued in the high voice, "Truth, or Dare?" Hermes cracked his knuckles and sighed. "Why dare, of course." Dionysus shook his head up and down, while muttering to himself."I got it! Hermes, I dare you to—"

"Wait!" Athena interrupted. "Listen to Apollo." She motioned towards to sun god, who was staring off into space humming 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. "I'm gonna murder him!" Athena tackled the archer out of his seat right at the chorus of the song. "Help Me! I'm being assaulted! Hermes! Ares! Dionysus! Sister! Aphrodite! Hephaestus! Anybody!" Apollo was trying to dodge Athena's fist from making contact with his nose, which was harder than it sounds. Athena has a grip of steel! All of the sudden, a loud explosion went off, and confetti fell from the ceiling. Along with some strange substance that soaked all the gods and goddesses. "Hermes!" The god of thieves grinned sheepishly at them as Aphrodite tried to fix her hair. "Run while you can, Hermes." Ares was leaning over towards Hermes, pushing him the direction opposite of Aphrodite.

If ever saw Aphrodite run, it was for either of two reasons. One, a store was having a sale. Or two, somebody really offended her beauty. And right know, Hermes was dodging flying hairbrushes and makeup. "And so he said, 'If you're Lord Zeus, then I'm King of Ukraine!' And I said, 'Pleasure to finally meet you!"A group of people laughed. Just at that moment, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia walked in. Hera had the biggest smile. Well, until she looked at the jumble of gods and goddesses. Athena and Apollo were rolling around on the floor, Apollo half naked, covered in, what looked like whip cream and tiny pieces of paper. Hermes was running, and constantly slipping, trying to get away from Aphrodite, who was being followed by Dionysus, and screaming insults like Aphrodite. Ares was sharpening his knife, but looking like a evil five-year old, who got into her mother's makeup. Artemis was re-braiding her hair and Hephaestus was playing with the confetti. When Hera stomped her foot, all the gods looked up. "Whose idea was this?!" Hera screamed, while all the Gods and Goddesses scooted backwards. At that exact same time, a chorus of voices said one word. "Hermes." The god put on his sweetest smile and waved lovingly.

* * *

A Chiton is a Greek garment, held together at the shoulders by a brooch.

A Peplos is a body-length garment established as typical attire for women in Greece.

Just letting you know. Read & Review!


End file.
